kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Key
|type =Collectible item Carry item |properties =Unlocks Gates, Treasure Chests, or sometimes special Doors }} Key is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Pinball Land. It is most notably used to unlock Treasure Chests and certain doorways, as well as gateways. Games ''Kirby's Pinball Land Keys have an extremely minor role in this game. After Kirby defeats Whispy Woods, Kracko, or Poppy Bros. Sr., a key with a star-shaped handle will appear and spin around. If Kirby falls down to the Warp Star before he can grab it, he will travel to the top level of whichever Pinball Land he is in and will have to return to the key's location. He will not have to fight the boss again. When Kirby touches the key, two more Kirbys will appear and do the Kirby Dance. He will return to the Pinball Land selection screen and be unable to return to that Pinball Land. Once the player acquires all three keys, a Warp Star will appear, and can take Kirby to King Dedede. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Though rather uncommonly seen, keys appear as items in ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. If the player picks one up, he/she can open locked doors. Keys are sometimes found in Treasure Chests or guarded by enemies such as Blockbots. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, Secret Door Keys appear as collectible treasures. They are found in every level except for Gamble Galaxy, and unlock a secret stage in each level. Secret Door Key locations *1-4: Third Treasure Chest *2-5: Third Treasure Chest *3-4: Third Treasure Chest *4-4: Third Treasure Chest *5-4: Third Treasure Chest *6-4: Third Treasure Chest *7-4: Third Treasure Chest ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, keys are common items that open treasure chests. They can be held by Kirbys and open the chests. Buzzybat and Skullseer have special keys that can open mid-boss doors in Volcano Valley. Skull keys also appear, which transport the Kirbys to a dimension of Skullys and can unlock skull chests. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land There are no treasure chests in this game, so keys (called Lock Keys) serve to open doorways only. Key Dees hold keys and attempt to run away with them. The character holding a key is limited to a single jump, making platforming trickier, as well as defense, which only allows the character to run from danger unless he has protection otherwise. If either a Hunter Scarfy or a red Degout is nearby, it will transform and attack the character holding the key. Keys expire after a time limit, and will be destroyed instantly if they touch lava or spikes. Some keys will respawn if destroyed, but others will not. Like other items, keys can be carried through doors. Kirby is given a key upon entering the door to the Item Challenge. Keys in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land work similarly to the keys seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl’s Subspace Emissary mode. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Keys reprise their role from in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land; they again serve to open locked passageways. New to this game are star doors with large locks on them—when Kirby approaches one with a key in hand, the lock will break and the hero will be able to enter the door. Several puzzles require Kirby to carry a key to a door while dodging hazards in a Tilt Gondola. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Keys appear as living creatures in this game. Each has a brown faces, gold eyes, gold ears, and a ruby. When Kirby touches one, it will follow him until he reaches a locked door, which it will immediately open. Enemies called Grinkeys transform into ordinary keys when defeated. Kirby Star Allies Keys function the same way as in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. When preparing to toss one, Kirby can angle his throw. Two keys with a red or blue light appear in one room on Planet Misteen in Story Mode, as well as in Dimensions II, III, and IV in the Heroes in Another Dimension mode. Each key unlocks a door that matches its respective color. Artwork Item Challenge Key.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KPL_Key.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KTnT_Key.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Carrying Key.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL LockKey.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Ghost Gordo 2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Key.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KSA_Key.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Keys.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (red and blue) Sprites KPL Key sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KTnT Key sprite_2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Keys sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KMA Key sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Skullseer_Key.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Skullseer's key) KMA Key sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Buzzybat's key) it:Chiave ja:キャリーキー Category:Items Category:Carry items Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse